


hER MOVE, A NEVER DEAD SHELBY UAVOU?

by orphan_account



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Powers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Poor Pent Though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Novelization Of Episode 50 ( Started With Smack And Pent ) , And What Happened To Pent After, Or What I Think Happened.Death TW,,





	

**Author's Note:**

> She Wasn't Dead. She Never Was. Smack Doesn't Know What He's Talking About.
> 
> Shelby Uavou Is Out There.
> 
> He Knows It.

"Pent." Smack snapped. "You should not have done this."

"Well I did, so it looks like you'll just have to kill me!" Pent raised his arms up and shrugged. "It wouldn't do any good." The 3 foot tall man replied, sighing. "Oh. So you know where you are??" Pent smirked. "Yes, and you don't belong here." He crossed his arms. Smack knew better than Pent, it was a fact. "Okay so you DON'T know where you are! Smack, I made here! I made these people! The only one who DOESN'T belong here is YOU! And now, i'll prove it, watch!" The man stepped back, grinning. "The world awake, now sleeps!" He put a fist out. Nothing happened. He kept trying, until Smack spoke again.

"The power that was once upon you is no longer yours." "How- what- I- NO!" Khonjin appeared, as him and Smack circled him again and again. "This existence doesn't need you anymore. But OURS does." "NO IT DOESN'T!" "People will die. Just because you lost someone doesn't-" " **SHELBY ISN'T DEAD!** " Pent cried out. "Yes she is!" another version of himself cried back. Shelby wasn't dead. She couldn't be. He screamed.

"That's enough." A voice similar to Pent's spoke. 

Pent, though, was completely frozen. He couldn't get to Smack, that little lying bastard. He was stuck. He let himself go numb in the pain, his right leg losing all power immediately.

Shelby Uavou. He would find her once he got out of this, if he did.

She was somewhere in one of these universes, and he would not stop until he found her. 

He found himself back in his own existence. Home. How he despised it without Shelby. 

He just had to start binding time into finding out how to gain his power back, one step at a time, then he'd finally find her and be able to return home with his love. He'd be able to spend time with her. He would get those peaceful mornings back. And hey, maybe if he found Shelby, him and Smack would work out their problems.

_One step at a time,_ he reminded himself.

_One step at a time._

 


End file.
